From Me To Whom It May Concern
by zaito
Summary: Kagamine Rin 16 tahun gak pernah pacaran terus-terusan ditolak gara-gara disangka ketua geng yang shota dan digosipkan sebagai cewek. gimana kelanjutannya? read this fic. menerima segala kritik dan saran, flamepun tak apa.


**From Me To Whom It May Concern**

**Free Talk**

Semoga readers gak bosen ketemu aku disini. Author yang agaknya konyol dan suka memasukkan humour kedalam semua jenis genre, Zaito desu! Yang baru tahu saya, yoroshiku~ **\(^**0**^)/**

Fic Rin Len yang pastinya udah jadi makanan sehari-hari bagi readers disini. Rin-Len kupilih karena di fic ini diharuskan tokoh utama yang bermuka persis. Rin kubuat OOC dan jadi feminim dan manis. Lennya juga OOC dan menjadi kasar alias Dark Len…^^

Ceritanya bermula dari pikiran saya yang lagi ruwet untuk menulis fic.*menjelaskan secara gak niat*.*gakplaked*

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**If I Can Smile Under The Sun-reborn-© asakuro-zaito**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya YAMAHA, ceritanya punyaku

Title: From Me To Whom It May Concern

Pairing: Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len

Genre: Romance

**Warning**: OOC, typo(s), gejeness, bahasa awur-awuran,

**So don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"Shiraito! Aku suka padamu! Jadilah pacarku!" Teriakku sambil menutup mataku di depan anak UtAcademy, Shiraito. Wajahku terus memanas karena malu. Begitu mendengar gosip bahwa dia suka padaku yaitu Kagamine Rin, aku langsung memberanikan diri untuk menembaknya.

Wajarlah, aku sudah capek menjomblo mulu, umurku sudah 16 tahun dan belum pernah pacaran. Sementara Miku, Luka, Meiko, Miki, Teto, dan Haku pun sudah punya pacar! Mereka seharian love talk di kelas tentang pacar mereka masing-masing. Otomatis aku jadi tersisih kan?~ Intinya aku ingin punya pacar!~~!~~~

"Ka, kamu! Kagamine…," teriak Shiraito gugup. Oh! Ternyata gosip itu benar! Shiraito benar-benar suka padaku! Buktinya dia sampai tergagap begitu! Akupun membuka mataku dan menatap langsung ke matanya yang berwarna putih itu.

"Mata biru azure itu, rambut honey blonde itu…. KAMU! KAGAMINE!,". Ya! Sebut namaku! Panggil dan sebut aku "KA-GA-MI-NE-….."

"LEN!".

Eh? Len?

"Ketua geng Vocaloid School! Yang ada di gosip itu benar ya? Kau ternyata memang cewek! Maaf, a, aku pergi dulu!".

Pupus sudah harapanku punya pacar. Lagi-lagi karena Len…

Len Kagamine, sepupuku. Ketua geng Vocaloid School yang kasar, menyebalkan, dingin, dan berwajah shota sekilas terlihat seperti cewek. Ditambah lagi dia sangat mirip denganku, dengan gosip bahwa Len sebenarnya cewek, akulah yang jadi korban kesalahpahaman ini.

Ini sudah ke-50 kalinya aku ditolak oleh cowok. Padahal begini-begini aku manis, imut, feminim, dan ramah… Dari segi penampilan dan sifat sudah OK, tapi gara-gara gosip itu… Aku hancur. Semua cowok-keren- yang satu sekolah denganku sudah punya pacar, otomatis aku harus cari cowok dari luar… Aduh, aku jadi loyo. Mataku berkunang-kunang. Angin yang tadinya ramah sekarang menghamburkan rambutku yang rapi dan indah. Badai sakura yang romantis sudah berubah jadi badai…

EH?

BADAI?

"Aaa….". Hujan sudah datang. Bajuku basah dan riasanku luntur. Pitaku yang tadinya mengembang, sekarang tertunduk lesu karena terkena tetesan air hujan. Roti hangat yang kubawa dari toko sudah dingin sekarang. Aku ingin menangis, tapi kalau menangis di sini akan sangat memalukan. Kuarahkan langkahku menuju shelter "VoCafé", tempat aku kerja sambilan. Tiba-tiba…

"BRAK!".

Pintu café tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka. Dan tak lain tak bukan, orang yang membuka pintu masuk itu adalah Len. Dengan innocent face yang ia tampakkan secara reflek, membuatku tak bisa berkutik. Kata yang terdengar hanyalah,

"emm? Ada orang toh?" yang juga reflek dan innocent. Sebagai sepupu dan teman terdekatnya, aku takkan tertipu oleh wajah dan kata-kata itu. Kalau dia sudah tawuran, pukulannya itu secepat kilat dan perkataannya sangat kasar. Aku tahu itu. Tapi karena ke-innocent-an Len, aku juga jadi korban.

"Akh! Rin basah kuyup! Ayo keringkan diatas!" teriaknya kelabakan dan panik begitu melihat bajuku yang basah dan pitaku yang menunduk. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan kosong yang seolah-olah berkata,

"aku ditolak lagi gara-gara kamu, tanggung jawab!", tepatnya lagi itu death glare. Keringat dingin sudah memenuhi lapisan paling luar dari kulitnya. Dendam dariku menyesakkan nafasnya. Melihat wajahku yang semrawut dan penuh dengan dendam, dia agak kaget.

Dengan raut yang agak ketakutan, dia langsung menarikku dengan tangannya ke kamarnya. Langkah-langkahku mengikuti irama kakinya.

"Ayah! Aku keringkan Rin dulu!" katanya meminta izin. Benar, ini adalah café ayahnya Len, rumahnya di lantai 2 dan lantai 1 menjadi café. Kulepas pita, jaket, dan rok yang kupakai, tapi jangan harap aku melakukannya di depan Len. Dia memberikanku handuk dari luar. Tangannya menjulur dari balik pintu yang ¾ ditutup. Wajahnya ada di balik pintu agar tak bisa mengintipku. Kulilitkan handuk itu ke tubuh dan kepalaku. Hangat.

Kuambil baju maid berwarna kuning dan apron warna lemon yang kukenakan saat kerja sambilan. Pita putih yang tadinya kukenakan kuganti dengan pita warna kuning yang selaras dengan bajunya. Kupakai semua pakaian dan aksesoris yang tadi kusebutkan. Setelah selesai kubukakan pintu untuk Len.

"Masuklah!" kataku pada orang yang sedang duduk persis di depan pintu tersebut. Dia mengangguk kecil dan masuk ke kamar tidur yang kecilnya itu.

"Lalu? ada apa?" tanyanya sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat tempat tidur. Aku menutup pintu kamarnya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Aku ditolak lagi…".

"…..," dia terdiam sebentar.

"Jangan bilang kalau yang ini juga salahku…" Tanyanya was-was karena sebelumnya(49 kali ditolak) semuanya karena dia. Semua yang menolakku mengira aku adalah Len. Aku berdiri di hadapannya. Death glare dan dendamku sudah sampai batasnya. Pikiranku semua menuju pada Len yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

'PLAK!' Kutampar lelaki berumur 16 tahun itu. Len hanya speechless karena baru kali ini aku menamparnya. Kutatap terus mata biru azure miliknya yang sama denganku.

'tes' akhirnya air mata yang selama ini kutahan tumpah di dalam pelukan Len. Padahal setiap ditolak aku tak pernah menangis. Aku memeluknya erat sampai nafasku mulai sesak. Jari-jariku memegang kuat-kuat punggung Len. Len membelai rambutku perlahan. Aku terus menangis dan menangis, air mataku tak bisa lagi dihentikan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan berkata,

"salahmu! Salahmu! Sudah yang berapa kalinya… Len…! Menyebalkan! Gara-gara kamu aku ditolak lagi!" Aku terus dan terus merajuk pada Len. Berusaha menumpahkan kesalahan padanya. Memang baru kali ini aku merajuk padanya tapi dalam hatiku, akupun merasa bersalah telah menyalahkan Len.

Entah ini imajinasiku atau kenyataan, tapi aku merasa Len menatapku dengan pandangan hangat. Dan berkata,

"Kalau segitu pinginnya dapat pacar…. . …Kau mau coba pacaran denganku? Aku suka padamu sejak dulu."

"Eh? Kau bicara apa Len?" kataku gugup dengan muka kemerahan. Dia memegang wajahku dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya memelukku. Wajahnya terus mendekat dan…

'CHU!'

Menciumku. Ciuman pertamaku. Lipgloss yang kukira sudah pudar ternyata masih tersisa dan terasa menekan bibirku. Bibir Len terus merasuk masuk. Len terus saja menciumku tanpa jeda, sementara aku terus mencoba mendorongnya tapi tenagaku saja tak cukup. Dia memelukku erat seakan kekuatannya saat tawuran keluar pada saat itu juga. Setelah beberapa detik dia melepaskan ciumannya tapi tidak dengan pelukannya.

"Jadi? Mau jadi pacarku?" tanyanya dengan pandangan pervert dan muka yang agak memerah. Tak kusangka Len punya sisi pervert juga-padahal Len juga sama-sama nggak punya pengalaman soal beginian-.

Aku menunduk sesaat. Sesekali melihat wajah Len yang serius dan _fairly red_. Pandangan mata biru azurenya yang dalam dan menekan dengan ketulusan membuatku tak bisa berpikir lagi. Bibirku mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya. Wajahku mulai memerah saat mengatakannya.

"Iya….". Aku masih malu dan mendengar teriakan euphorianya Len. "YAHUUUU!" katanya. Mendengar teriakannya itu aku langsung tersadar akan apa yang telah kulakukan.

"Ekh! Bukan! Aku…". Len tak menghiraukanku. Tapi aku merasa, tak ada ruginya. Len pun berhenti dari euphorianya itu dan berkata,

"besok kita kencan.". Aku yang malu dan tersipu hanya mengangguk kecil.

.fin.

* * *

><p>End Note<p>

Readers!

Honestly, aku pingin bikin sekuelnya, tapi aku tunggu saran readers dulu. Jadi review ya!\(^0^)/

Mungkin dark len disini nggak keliatan, mungkin di sekuelnya nanti, kali ya?(_ _)

Review please. Biar saya tahu readers suka cerita ini atau tidak! Walau review itu bukan segalanya, tapi saya ingin tahu juga perasaan readers saat membaca fic saya, jadi komentar apapun akan saya terima kok!

menerima segala jenis kritik dan saran, flamepun tak apa.

* * *

><p>hontou ni arigatou.<p> 


End file.
